Vehicle floor covers, such as floor mats and floor trays, are commonly available to protect the underlying vehicle carpeting and to facilitate removal of water, dirt and debris from the foot wells of the vehicle. Due to the danger of interference with the gas and brake pedals, at least the floor cover provided for the driver's side must be secured in place within the driver's side foot well. Many vehicle manufacturers secure their floor covers by employing retention posts, which are affixed to the foot well, in combination with holes in the floor covers. Many of these studs or posts have a shaft of limited diameter that terminates in an enlarged head.
Retention post sizes vary among makes and models of vehicles. In addition, a hole in a floor cover doesn't always provide the secure fit desired for a floor cover. A grommet may be used to engage the retention post and floor cover in a tighter, more secure manner. A grommet that fits many retention posts would be able to be used in multiple makes and models of vehicles.